Just An Ordinary Day As A Yoko In A Human Body
by Kyla Mizuki
Summary: This is basically a typical day for Kurama when he's not on missions for Koenma... A lot of flashbacks. [Kurama's POV]


Nenene: Hi! This is just a little one-shot that popped into my head the other night... It's about Kurama and his typical day as a "human" when not on a mission for Koenma.. Some things I made up, but some things are from the show that I remember seeing. It's in Kurama's POV, but it's mostly like flashbacks and stuff...  
Kurama: So, you've finally managed to write a story that doesn't have Hiei in it?  
Nenene: Not exactly... Hiei is in the story, indirectly, lol.  
Hiei: Why do you torture me!  
Nenene: Cause you're so cute! -pinches cheeks(face)-  
Hiei: -growls-  
Kurama: Anyway, this one-shot was written by the one and only Nenene; however, she doesn't own me or any of the other Yu Yu Hakusho characters.  
Nenene: Thanks for doing the disclaimer, Kura!  
Kurama: No problem.  
Hiei: Hn.  
Nenene: Oh, and no fangirls or yokos were hurt during the making of this story.. Don't forget to Review!

(Author's notes)

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

**_Just An Ordinary Day As A Yoko Soul In A Human Body..._  
by  
_Nenene_**

It's Monday morning, and I wake up before my alarm clock even sounds at 5:00 a.m. I'm already out of the shower by the time the annoying beeping begins. I wrap my towel around my waist and pad silently over to the nightstand to press the sleep button and silence the irritating contraption. Then, I change into my school uniform.

My crimson hair is a mess and full of tangles, and I pick a brush up from my vanity. As I run the brush through my long tresses, I gaze at my reflection in the bathroom mirror. I sigh and set the brush bak down. Another day full of lieing to my mother and my classmates.

My face hides all my emotions. I don't show much emotion around humans.. humans who don't know the real me.. the infamous thief, Yoko Kurama. The redheaded, green-eyed person staring back at me in the mirror is really a merger of a Spirit Fox, Yoko Kurama, and a human soul, named Shuichi Minamino.

I live a lie everyday, and it causes me guilt, knowing I stole Shuichi's chance of living the life of a normal human and that I stole his, yet my, mother's true son from her. I cannot work up the courage to tell Shiori, my dear human mother, that I am a demon, a demon thief at that.

As I brush my teeth, I am deep in thought about how I came to be who I am now... To humans, I am Shuichi Minamino: the gorgeous, perfect, smart, and very polite son of Shiori Minamino, but in the Demon Plane and to few in the Human World, I am known as Kurama. Only a few close friends here in Living World know who I really am: Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, Hiei, and a few others whom I feel not like listing for you.

I remember as if it were yesterday. I was caught in the middle of trying to escape with a valuable artifact, but a bounty hunter somehow managed to catch up to me. He mortally wounded my yoko body, but my soul was able to flee to Living World, where I took refuge in the womb of the pregnant Shiori Minamino. That day was 16 years ago, and since then, I've felt great guilt from hiding the truth from my mother.

And, now, I make my way downstairs passing pictures of Shiori and me, in my youth as a human. I sigh in reminescence. Shiori taught me love and compassion, but I.. I always acted superior to her; yet, she still tolerates me. I've never seen her get mad at me. She always tells me how much she loves me and how proud she is of me. She thinks she knows me so well, but I only allow her to think so.

She will be up soon, so I start cooking breakfast. I love to have breakfast waiting for her when she awakes in the mornings. She always calls me her little chef. A smile spreads over my face at the thought of my mother's happy face. The biscuits are browning in the oven, and the bacon's sizzling in the pan, and I'm scrambling some eggs as well.

There, breakfast's finally ready... Just in time, too, because Shiori has just walked into the room wearing a knowing smile on her lips. Yes, it's just an ordinary day as a yoko soul trapped in a human body. We sit at the table and eat breakfast.

I inwardly wince at the scars on my mother's arms. That had been my fault as well. When I was younger, I had come home from school and wanted a cookie for a snack, but the cookie jar was on the top of the fridge. Shiori had already said that she would get the jar down for me, but I acted superior to her again. I had drug a chair over to the fridge and climbed onto the chair saying I could reach the jar fine on my own.

The jar slipped out of my hands and smashed itself on the floor. I was trying to keep my balance, but that had been a clumsy moment for me. I began to fall, straight to where the shards of sharp fragments were scattered. Faintly, I registered Shoiri's voice exclaiming my name in worry, then she caught me in her arms just above the jagged pieces, but the fragments stuck themselves into her skin.

I remember feeling so guilty and worried, but she wasn't angry with me... She's never shown any anger towards me whatsoever, but sometimes I wish she would just yell at me. It's so hard to meet her gaze when she doesn't get mad at me for something. It makes me feel guilty more than if she yelled.

Now that breakfast's done, I clear away the dishes and prepare my bento box for school, then I check the laundry and double-check my homework. School seems too easy for me.. maybe because I'm over a thousand years old? Or at least, the yoko soul inside me is over a thousand.

My school bag hangs loosely from my right hand while my left hand rests in my pocket. School.. another lie. I seem to be feeling a lot of guilt lately... Uh-oh, I'm getting stares from my many "fans" as I make my way down the street, coming closer to Meiou High School (I hope that's the right name of his school... If it's not right, Gomen!). As it might, or might not, surprise you, I have my own fan club. Always being followed, stalked, chased by girls, and even some boys. It's a wonder I remain so calm when they're around.

I always arrive at school earlier than the other students to help the faculty some. It's quite amusing; the principal even gave me a copy of the school keys. Chuckling to myself, I slip into the school building. After I'm done helping out, there's still a few minutes until the first bell, so it's up to the roof for me.

Ah, Hiei's there waiting for me, as usual. Hiei, the antisocial fire demon I somehow managed to befriend, was as reliable as the sun rising and setting. It's intersting to think of how we met in the first place... Interesting circumstances, indeed.

Hiei had somehow mistaken me for his enemy one day when my human body was younger. After a small scuffle, he had ended up very badly wounded, so I took him to my home and used my herbs to heal him. He was still weak, but insisted on going after a demon who'd been going around consuming others, and there was a rumor that it had eaten an Ice Apparition. Hiei was afraid it might have been his twin sister, Yukina, so he flat out refused to wait until he was fully recovered. That's why I offered to go with him and help him kill his enemy. Turned out he hadn't eaten an Ice Apparition.

Oh, that was also when one of my classmates had a crush on me. She and I were talking when Hiei had attacked. Then, she had been kidnapped by the demon Hiei was after. That was one reason I offered to help Hiei kill the demon. Afterwards, when Hiei and I walked home with the girl on my shoulder, I erased her memories of the demon and her feelings for me. It was safer that way, I think, but it caused me more guilt.

Great.. there's the first bell. Time to head off to my first class. Hiei flickers out of view after bidding me good bye. I slowly make my way into the school. The girls are staring at me, as they always do. They make way for me to walk, but I can never seem to escape their constant chatter, flirting, giggling, and gossipping.

Sometimes I wish I could just melt into the floor, but instead, I must go into the classroom. I sit in a desk towards the back, and my "fangirls" trail after me and fight over who gets to sit next to the most popular, most beautiful, smartest boy in all the school, or so they describe me. If only they knew me.. the real me.. the gold-eyes, silver-haired demon with fox ears and tail. I wonder how they would react.

Class after class, I am surrounded by giggling, chattering schoolgirls, and the other guys in my classes give me envious stares. I wish I could just drop being the most popular boy title. I hate being so formal and polite to everyone. I wish I could just walk up to one of the other boys and say, "You can be the most popular boy now... I no longer wish to have that title," but, alas, I am stuck as a "babe magnet", and I personally have 5 stalkers, 253 fangirls, in my school alone, and recieve no less than 10 love letters a day. There's even a fansite where my "fans" post how much they adore me. I usually see about 603 hits a day on the site. Pathetic, ne? Yes, indeed, just another day as a yoko pretending to be a human.

Finally, it's after school. I try to ignore the fangirls huddled around me as I make my way off school grounds where Hiei's waiting. Every afternoon, he and I spar for an hour, sometimes two, then we go get some sweet snow, as Hiei likes to call ice cream. And, again, my mind wanders to older memories.

Hiei had disappeared for a few years after out first encounter, then he returned asking me to be his ally for a steal he was planning. He wanted to steal some ancient artifacts from King Enma's Vault. Shiori had fallen ill just before that, and she was in the hospital, dieing; so, I decided to help Hiei in order to obtain the Forlorn Hope to save my mother. There was a third ally as well. Goki was his name, but he was the first to be defeated by Koenma's Spirit Detective.

That was when we first met Yusuke Urameshi, Spirit Detective. He had killed Goki, helped me save Shiori and live, and captured Hiei with my help. I had to return the favor to Yusuke somehow. Koenma offered Hiei and me positions as Spirit Detectives in order to repent for our crimes. It was either help Yusuke as his teammates or.. Spirit Jail. Needless to say, we chose probation over jailtime.

Oh, look at the time... It's time I go home and make supper. I'll see Hiei again later, and I return to my home. My house key is in my pocket, so I fish it out and unlock the door. The house is silent when I enter, but of course, I knew that Shiori was still at work.

I hum to myself as supper cooks. Time to check the laundry again while supper stews. It's funny how things seem to stay the same but change all at the same time. There's Shiori's footsteps on the wooden floor, just as I set the last utensil on the table. She laughs and asks me how I manage to have everything ready by the time she arrives. Yep, a regular day of a yoko soul encased in a human body...

Time for homework. I sigh heavily and set to work on my Calculus homework. Then, once that is finished, it's time to finish my science report. Oh, that doesn't take too long either. Now, a nice, relaxing shower is what I need. The warm water soothes my tense muscles, and I become drowsy. I sleepily get out of the shower, and into my pajamas I go. Next comes checking my e-mails, as well as my "fansite".

The usual, 11 love e-mails, 9 phone numbers and profiles from "single women", and about 23 instant messages saying, "I LOVE YOU!" This seems to grow so annoying. It's almost as if my life is being written by a predictable author.

So, now it's time for Hiei's vist? Yes, the sun's set. I leave the computer desk and welcome Hiei as he enters stealthily through my bedroom window. Evey night he demands sweet snow. I don't know when I'll just cave in and have a bowl waiting every night. Once again, everything's becoming predictable... Yes, it's a usual day for a yoko trapped in a human.

Hiei's time of departure and it's time for me to brush my teeth and go to bed. I crawl under the covers asHiei disappears out the same window he came in through. Sleep overcomes me as I expect tomorrow to be the same as today, only.. tomorrow will be Teusday. Of course, just an ordinary day as a yoko soul trapped in a human body... So predictable, nothing ever changes; yet, everything is always changing... Does that make any sense?

THEEND

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Nenene: So? How was it? I was bored so.. Yeah, this is the result of my boringness-ness... -sighs-  
Kurama: You tend to get bored frequently, don't you?  
Nenene: What do you mean by that?  
Kurama: Well, you've already started writing a KuramaOC. Are you planning on posting it?  
Nenene: Hopefully yes. I think it's turning into a cute story! And, before you ask, YES, Hiei will be in it, but not play such a BIG role.  
Hiei: -pouts- Hn...  
Nenene: What is it, Hiei? You wanted me to stop "torturing" you, so I'm working on writing more Kurama stories!  
Kurama: Poor, Hiei.. he's jealous.  
Hiei: Am not.  
Nenene and Kurama: Are so.  
Hiei: Not.  
Nenene/Kurama: So.  
Hiei: Not!  
Nenene/Kurama: So.  
Hiei: NOT!  
Nenene/Kurama: Are so!  
Hiei: Hn, this arguement is ridiculous. I'm leaving. -disappears-  
Nenene: Will he be back next time I update a story?  
Kurama: Yes, he just needs to go kill some demons since he can't kill us.  
Nenene: Great! See you readers later!  
Kurama: Sayonara, minna-san!


End file.
